sclub7fandomcom-20200213-history
S Club 7: On The Road
S Club 7 CD ROM is CD-ROM published by BBC Multimedia in 17 Jan. 2003, which contains information about the band S Club 7. It works on Windows 95 / 98 / 2000 / Me / XP. Product Description Now is your chance to go On the Road with S Club 7. Help Jo, Paul, Tina, Rachel, Hannah, Bradley and Jon with every aspect of the tour experience--from getting to their gigs to playing the role of journalist and interviewing them. The package includes a limited-edition working microphone so that S Club fans can sing along to their favourite tracks in true Karaoke style. Amazon Review Make every young fan’s dream come true as they tour with the band in S Club 7 On the Road CD-ROM with Microphone Headset. Games and activities provide the whole tour experience from joining rehearsals to interviewing the band. They’ll love the Microphone Headset that plugs into the PC, fits onto the head like headphones and leaves the singer free to dance and sing their way to stardom. Well, almost. Backing tracks and video clips mean fans can sing along (words are provided on-screen) and join in the band’s rehearsal. Want to play journalist? Choose from a selection of questions and then edit your own interview. Design invitations, place cards, door plaques and place mats--all you’ll need for an S Club Party at home. Play games such as "Dress for Success" (get Bradley looking good), "Driving Ambition" (manoeuvre your way around a maze, pick up all the band members and get them to the airport on time) and "Hit the Track" (a one or two-player game that tests knowledge of the band’s hits by challenging players to identify a sound clip). Content Includes 7 Fun-Packed features introduced by each band member: * Band Rehearsal - Rehearse with the band by choosing one of 7 S club songs. Watch video footage and sing along with the band! * S CLUB Exclusive Interview - Design your own exclusive interviews using lots of fantastic questions and then save and edit your own unique footage of the band. * S CLUB Party - Create your own customised party kit, consisting of invitations, place mats, name place cards and signs, and then hold your own S Club part! * Reach The Top - Help S Club get a number 1 in the charts by answering questions from a challenging quiz about the bands history. * Hit The Track - Test how much of a S club fan you really are by identifying audio clips against the clock - or better still against a friend and see who can recognise the most. * Dress For Success - The band has arrived to do a photo shoot and Bradley is not sure what to wear.. Help him find the correct outfit for his photo shoot. * Driving Ambition - Help Rachael drive safely to pick up the other band members and get to the airport in time to jet off to the gig. Gallery File:S Club 7 On The Road menu.jpg|Menu Screen Category:Merchandise